


Dancing with the Devil

by Daddiescum



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Death, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devil, Devils, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Killing, Lucifer - Freeform, Murder, Psychol, Psychological Horror, Satan - Freeform, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddiescum/pseuds/Daddiescum
Summary: “So, you think you danced with the Devil and you love him now?”A lover on the left. A sinner on the right.Sahara Armani, a lonely college girl who's living off her dead parents savings. Harsh way to put it, but it's true. Meeting one heinous man will turn her world upside down. For the better or worse? Who knows.Michael Jackson, CEO of Jackson Industries, one of the biggest companies in the world. Known for being a rich arrogant obsessive asshole who has a new whore in his bed every night. But, even the wealthiest have secrets.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dancing with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything in this book from the plot to the aesthetics are all my creations so please do not steal. I work very on what I write and create for my book and do not tolerate any kind of plagiarism or stealing of ideas. If anything in this book has similarities to other books it is purely coincidental. This is a rewrite of my original work from 2017.
> 
> This book will include violence, many types of abuse, sexual scenes, rape, etc. If this makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this book. 
> 
> Michael's character and personality in this book is not what he was like in real life whatsoever. This is a work of fiction.

SAHARA ARMANI portrayed by Beyoncé Knowles.

The only child of Augustine and Delphine Armani. Both who were childhood sweethearts growing up in New Orleans, Louisiana before moving up north to a town a couple hours away from the big apple to settle down and start a family. Augustine was born and raised in New Orleans while Delphine was born in the countryside of France before her family moved to America at a young age.

Sahara, now a lonely eighteen year old college student, was still grieving over her newly deceased parents. Up until she met one mysterious man.

MICHAEL JACKSON AND LUCIFER portrayed by himself. 

The seventh out of nine children to Joseph and Katherine Jackson who inherited the billion dollar 'Jackson Industries' business after the patriarchy had past away.

Ironically, he had sold his soul to the devil the night his father had died of natural causes just to satisfy his greediness to inherit the entire company to himself.

That being said, even without the devil, Michael is an obsessive psychopath. He always was before and it will stay that way forever, the Devil's just a plus. But it all takes a turn when he meets a young girl who doesn't know what she had gotten herself into.

Any era.

LUCIFER/THE DEVIL

Do we really need an explanation for him?

He's everywhere and anywhere. Once you attach yourself to him, he owns your mind and body forever. 

Once in a while he pops into Michael's soul just to cause psychotic chaos. But who says Michael's not also enjoying the fun with him? Michael just may be worse than the devil himself.

━━━

The Devil works hard, but Michael Jackson works harder.


End file.
